Heretofore, many efforts have been made to form stools or supports for furniture from thin plastic sheet material using two generally conical sections in such a way that the stool or support sections can be stacked in a compact manner when not in use. Such prior effects are exemplified by the patents to Martinelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,117; Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,909; and Olsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,910. The structure described in these patents was designed to provide a solution for the problem of forming a stool or table support from a thin plastic sheet material which can be easily assembled and disassembled and stacked when not in use. However, none of the solutions to this problem heretofore known, was satisfactory. Some stools required nuts and bolts to assemble the parts together. This, in the case of furniture designed for repeated assembly and disassembly, was objectionable because the fasteners could be lost. In other cases, the interlocking structures of the sections was not sturdy enough to withstand repeated assembly and disassembly and stacking. The reason the interlocking sections were not strong enough was because they were formed from a thin plastic sheet material which became deformed after the sections had been assembled and disassembled a few times. This deformation prevented the sections from being assembled together in any secure way.
The object of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages inherent in prior structures by providing a strong stool or support which can be formed from thin plastic materials and which can be assembled and disassembled without deformation and without the use of tools, and which can be stacked repeatedly without affecting the ability of the sections to hold together in a secure manner.